


Heat

by justanoutlaw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When Nicky finds out the truth about Christopher, she makes the first move.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> How Nicky and Lorna's relationship began. (In my mind anyway.)

The first thing that Nicky noticed about Lorna was that she talked-a lot. She had known some chatter boxes in her day, but Lorna took the cake. The day Nicky loaded into the van that was going to bring her upstate, she could barely get a word in edgewise. A bridal magazine was between her fingers.

 

“I don’t know if I should get a veil,” she said, her Long Island accent slipping out. “My mom says they make my head look big, but they’re traditional, right?”

“I don’t know much about weddings, kid.”

“I just want it to be perfect. Christopher and I are getting married as soon as I get out of here.”

“How nice for you.”

 

When Nicky got out, she’d have nothing. No one. She used to like it that way, now it just seemed lonely.

 

There was something about Lorna though. She was pretty, sweet. Sure, she never shut up, but she went out of her way to make Nicky feel welcome. She told herself to not get attached, this woman was getting married. Falling in love was not an option.

 

Then she heard the whispers. Lorna La Loca, the Spanish Harlem called her. At first Nicky wondered if it was because she talked so much, but then one of the girls revealed that she didn’t really have a fiancé. The man didn’t visit. So, Nicky asked her new friend Red for a favor. Look into this Lorna, what was she in for.

 

As it turned out: stalking. According to Christopher’s testimonies, they went on one date and then Lorna began stalking him. She had nearly blown up his car. There was no doubting something was wrong with this woman, but Nicky was intrigued.

 

One evening, she followed Lorna into the library and started whispering seductively in her ear. “What are you doing here all by yourself?”

“Oh, I um….I was just bored.”

“See, we have that in common.” She began kissing her ear and Lorna giggled a bit, but then stopped.

“I…I have a fiancé.”

“Oh, I know.” Nicky’s hand massaged Lorna’s back, feeling her bra. She reached inside, unfastening it. “But there are no conjugal visits in federal, right?”

“Well…yeah…”

“Then you need someone to take care of you. It’s common around here, baby.”

“You’re new, how would you know?”

“I did my research.” Her arms snaked around her midsection and she cupped her breasts, giving them a good squeeze, which made Lorna squeal. “If you tell me stop, I’ll go back to my bunk.”

 

Lorna was still for a minute, before turning around and allowing her lips to crash straight into Nicky’s. She tore off her top, unhooking her bra.

 

“I’m not gay,” she mumbled.

“That’s alright,” Nicky whispered in return as she removed Lorna’s pants. “I don’t need you to be.”

 

Tearing down the awful Granny panties they were forced to wear, followed by her own, Nicky straddled Lorna. She kissed her neck, followed by her plump breasts, licking the nipples. Lorna let out a loud moan and Nicky clapped her hand over her mouth. She started to move her body against Lorna’s, feeling the vibrating sensation.

 

“Oh my God,” Lorna mumbled.

“Come for me, baby,” Nicky growled. “Don’t be shy.”

 

Lorna’s hands gripped so hard onto the bookshelf, her knuckles were turning white. She bit down on her lip and felt as though she were on cloud nine. Nicky rubbing up against her, was the most contact she had had in quite some time.

 

“Oh my God.”

 

She had come. She had come…for a woman. Nicky grinned and moved from her spot on top of her and moved so she laying on her stomach. She started licking Lorna’s now wet pussy, which only made her moan harder.

 

“What are you doing?”

“I love the way you taste,” Nicky told her in between licks. “You sure you’ve never done this before?”

“No, I just…” She yelped, feeling Nicky’s hand go back over her mouth. “Just didn’t think it could feel this good.”

 

When Nicky was done, she collapsed against Lorna’s chest, her own heaving up and down.

 

“This can’t happen again,” Lorna said, despite the smile on her face.

“Whatever you say, kid. Hey…showers tomorrow morning?”

A pause. “Won’t we get caught?”

Nicky grasped the cross around her new lover’s neck. “We’ll be careful.” She gently kissed her lips. “Don’t worry, you precious Christopher never has to know.”


End file.
